Naruto XLR
by Drakai
Summary: When Coop fires the beacon that attracts Kiva and the Glorft, things take a strange turn.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto found himself running from the Konoha villagers again. Only, this time, he was twenty years old.

"Oh come on! I've stopped three invasions, killed Orochimaru, brought back the Uchiha and even killed two gods. Cut me some slack here!" He shouted at his pursuers.

"Shut up demon! We know it's all a ruse! You're just waiting for the opportune moment to kill us all!"

"Ah, yes, very clever. You've seen through my ingenious plan." Naruto deadpanned.

"See, you even admit it!"

"Seriously? You're honestly telling me you never heard of sarcasm?"

"Kill him before he poisons us with it!"

"Oh come on…" He was consumed by a bright blue light, before disappearing.

"Yes!"

"We finally did it!"

"We're heroes!"

"Hey, guys." One of the group said, making the others turn to him.

"What?"

"How are we gonna explain this to the Hokage?"

"Oh, shit!"

Jersey City, sometime within the last decade.

Coop was showing off his new car/robot to his best friend, Jamie.

"Hey Coop, what does this button do?" Jamie pointed to a big red button that had 'DO NOT PUSH!' stamped with big black letters.

"Dunno. Wanna push it?"

"Sure."

Megas fired a blue beam into the sky, shifting the winds.

"Hey, what's that?" Jamie pointed to a blue swirl in the sky.

"I have no idea. Some kind of swirly, portaly thing maybe?"

Suddenly, a whole fleet of large, green spaceships appeared in Earth's atmosphere. A squid-like head appeared on the monitor.

"So you are the primitive Earther who has my prototype? You're almost as pathetic as this backwater planet."

"Hey, who you callin' primitive you green…. squid?"

"If this is the best Earth has to offer, then this will be a lot easier than I though." The squid mumbled.

A bright beam of light shot down onto the Earth, interrupting the squid's mumbling, showing two futuristic looking mechs. One turned to Megas, and a beatuful, red-haired female face appeared on-screen.

"I am Commander Kiva Andru of the United Earth Coalition (I think that was the name, but don't take my word for it.) That prototype you are piloting was sent to this time by mistake, and I want it back. It's vital to the survival of what's left of Earth."

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Gorrath." Kiva spat the name.

"So you were the one behind the theft of my prototype. I will have your head for this in…" For the second time a bright beam, this one red instead of blue, shot the ground and a silhouette of a human appeared.

"Ok, where am I and what the hell happened?"

"Another human? How…. pathetic."

"Huh? Who said… that? Oh darn." Naruto looked up and saw the spaceships. A projection of Gorrath's face appeared in the sky. "Gah! What the hell is that ugly thing?"

"How dare you, Earth scum! I ought to rip out your eyes and shove them in a…"

"Ok, ok, I get it, no need to get so touchy. Sheesh."

"Hey, dude, up here." Naruto looked up at the blue robot and saw Coop waving at him. "Can you get up here?"

"Sure, no problem." He jumped up….. straight to the red convertible, making Gorrath's jaw drop.

"Hey, man, I'm Coop, and this is my best pal Jamie."

"Hey."

"And this is Megas, my robot."

"A pleasure. I'm Naruto. Just, uh, what the hell's a robot."

"You don't know what a robot is?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Cut him some slack man, he ain't from around here."

"Oh, yeah, you don't seem very… shocked that I just popped outta nowhere."

"This is Jersey, you get used to freaky stuff."

"Um, hello, impending doom here? Oh come on Earthers, the least you can do is pay attention." Gorrath was developing a tick mark from being ignored.

"How 'bout we settle this, and iron out the details later." Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Coop revved up the engine.

"Three against a whole army. That hardly seems fair." Kiva commented.

"You're right." Coop pressed a button and Megas slammed the other mech, blowing it up. "Now it's fair. Alright Squid, you came to my planet, and now you wanna conquer it. Not gonna happen, man."

Megas charged into one of the mechs that landed sometime during the introduction. It decked one in the head, disabling it, while shooting another with a rocket. It flew on, smashing and shooting it's way through the other robots.

"I'm bored." Naruto mumbled from the back seat.

"But, but…. There's carnage, y'know?" Coop stumbled.

"Yeah….. But I'm not the one fighting, now am I?"

"Then, go take a stroll, or something."

"As a matter of fact, I think I will." Said Naruto opening the door.

"I didn't mean that…" Naruto jumped out of the car, lading on one of the green robots, and created a Rasengan, obliterating the thing's head. "Holy shit."

"Wow." Kiva muttered from her own mech, not noticing one right behind her, getting ready to rip her in half. He was met with a dragon-like stream of fire, coming out from Naruto's mouth.

"Come on!" He jumped to another one, blowing it up too. "Give me a challenge!"

"Very well, Earther, you asked for it. Send out the UMD."

Parts fell from the station, shaping and reshaping, forming a giant green mech.

"You guys seriously need to think about some other colors." Naruto muttered, somehow back in Megas before anyone noticed.

"You're one to talk. The only thing you're wearing is orange."

"Hey, lady, be nice. I didn't really have much choice in the matter."

"I have a name, prehistoric, and I would prefer you use it."

"Whatever lady. Oh, look, it assembled."

"We have fought that thing before. It cannot be defeated." Kiva said.

"Well no wonder you guys lost with that kind of attitude."

"So, what do you say now, Earth scum. In this mech, I cannot be defeated." Gorrath boasted.

"Well us Earth scum have a saying. The bigger they are…" Coop started, before being interrupted by Naruto.

"The more fun they are to take down."

"Not what I was gonna say, but it'll do. Now let's…." The UMD hit Megas with its finger, launching it several hundred yards. "Guess I'll have to break out the big guns for this." Coop punched a button labeled 'Da Big Guns'. Megas' chest opened, showing a really big rocket. Coop punched another button and fired the thing. As the rocked reached the Glorft Commander, he knocked it off of its course and into the sky.

"That was extremely pathetic Earth scum. Now I will…" He was hit by a satellite that had the rocked Coop fired embedded in its shell. The head of the UMD detached, bringing Gorrath back to his fleet.

"Retreat to known space. We will deal with these Earthers after we attend to some repairs and call in reinforcements."

'I'm afraid we can't do that, sir."

'What? What do you mean?"

"We are stranded here sir, until we get the time core from the prototype."

"Ghaaa!"

"Well, that went well." Coop said as he, Jamie, Kiva and Naruto watched the Glorft leave."

"Speak for yourself. All I wanted was my prototype back, and now I'm stuck here with two cavemen and a prehistoric until I can repair the time core."

"Oh relax, Red. Who knows, you might even like it here." Naruto said as he leaned on the hood of the car, eyes shut and his arms behind his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"First thing's first, though" Coop said as the others were sitting on the couch in his basement three days later. "You guys need some new clothes."

"And a place to live." Jamie added. "A job would be nice too. And some papers."

"I can deal with all of that." Naruto said, skipping over a book. "Can we stay here in the meantime?"

"Sure." Coop smiled. "Now who's hungry?" Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe later, I think its best we get everything done as soon as possible. Come on, Red, we're going to the doom many a man had faced before."

"Oh? And what's that?" Kiva raised a red eyebrow.

"Shopping." Naruto, Coop and Jamie shuddered, making Kiva sweat drop.

"Come on you." She pulled him by the back of his orange jumpsuit with surprising strength. "Bye guys."

At the mall, Naruto was pacing in front of a changing booth in his new clothes. He wore blue jeans and black shoes, with an open dark blue shirt with rolled sleeves and a plain white t-shirt underneath, with the necklace he got from Tsunade around his neck. He absentmindedly rubbed his left wrist. _I should probably get a watch or something. _He turned around when he heard a cough.

Kiva stepped out of the booth wearing simple white jeans with a light blue t-shirt. She also let her hair down. It amazed him just how… beautiful she could look in something so simple.

"So?" She twirled around.

"I, uh… You look great." He smiled at her. She blushed slightly.

"Come on, we still need to get registered." She told him.

"I can do that. Why don't you head back and start Coop's training." She smiled and nodded.

A couple of hours later Naruto exited the City Hall, holding papers for him and Kiva. It had been very easy to get the official to believe his story, even more so when he used Genjutsu. Now all that was left was to get a place to live, and find a job.

He was walking through one of the smaller streets on his way back to Coop's house when he came across a 'Help Wanted' sign. Looking up he saw the name of the place: "Rhodey's School of Martial Arts". He chuckled at his luck and went in.

Inside, he was greeted by a rather large, black-skinned man with short black hair and a cleanly shaven face wearing a blue tracksuit and a white t-shirt.

"Hello, my name is James Rhodes. But everybody calls me Rhodey." He introduced himself, shaking Naruto's hand.

"My name's Naruto. I'm here about the sign."

"Yes, I had a feeling you might. You have the walk of someone who's experienced in this sort of thing. Now then, about your credentials…" Naruto smirked.

"I can show you." His smirk was mirrored by Rhodey.

"By all means." They bowed to each other and went into their respective favorite styles. Rhodey favored a mixed style of Karate and Judo, while Naruto went into his own instinct-based style, which, conveniently enough, already existed in this timeline and was called Krav Maga.

The fight was very brutal, as both well-trained individuals tried their best to beat the shit out of the other one. Rhodey launched into a left chop, which Naruto blocked and countered with a vicious strike to the ribs. The entire fight they traded blows, before Naruto managed to slip into Rhodey's guard and pin him to the ground, with his foot on the man's neck.

"Yield?" Rhodey patted the mat, and Naruto helped him get up.

"How many martial arts do you know?" Rhodey asked, massaging his throat.

"Let's see… Judo, Aikido, Karate, and a few others…. So, do I get the job?" Rhodey grinned.

"Hell yeah. You can start tomorrow."

"I just moved into town." Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "So I'll be having other stuff to deal with, too."

"Don't worry." Rhodey waved him off. "I've been running the school for two years now on my own. You can come in whenever you have time. You'll be paid by the hour." Naruto nodded and shook his hand, smiling.

"Hey guys." Naruto called when he got to Coop's house.

"Hey man. How'd it go?" Coop asked, looking up from the engine of his red convertible that served as Megas' head.

"Got everything we need. Or, almost everything, at least. Where's Kiva."

"Right here." She called from the table, where she was sitting, reading the newspaper. "So?"

He handed her the papers. "Birth certificates, Death certificates for the parents, records, IDs and even drivers licenses. You'll have to learn how to drive this era's vehicles, though."

"And you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, the wonders of the Shadow Clone." A clone of himself poofed beside him. "Everything it learns is transferred to me." The clone dispelled. "I also got a job teaching at a Martial Arts School. You've seen how I fight."

"Well, I'd like you to know that training Coop wasn't the only thing I did today, besides shopping." She handed him the paper, where an ad was circled. "I already called the guy selling the place; he agreed to let us look tomorrow. It's in town, but not too far from here, although it'll probably be best if we buy a car."

"We? We're gonna share an apartment?" He raised both eyebrows. "Didn't expect that. Anyway, I got money, so we can do both tomorrow."

"How did you get the money?" She asked incredulously.

"Hey guys, listen to this." Jamie called from the couch, where he was watching TV.

… _And in other news, the City Federal Reserve was robbed earlier this morning, however, the cameras and sensors of this extremely well-guarded bank failed to pick up anything out of the ordinary at all. It's as if the money just disappeared. Around two million dollars were stolen, and other banks are advised to be on the lookout for…_

Kiva looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, but he just smirked and winked at her.

**It may seem that Kiva's warming up to Naruto and the others a little fast, but that's probably just your imagination. Nothing out of the ordinary there.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How did we get into this mess again?" Naruto deadpanned from the back seat of the car.

"Oh come on! I said I was sorry." Coop said as he smashed another large centipede-like robot on a giant doughnut in space.

"You managed to wake up an entire species of energy-sensing robots, not to mention destroy a Varrilian Library!"

"It wasn't my fault. I have this problem with libraries…" Cut to a flashback of a young Coop smashing an entire library in one move, and a young Jamie giving him a thumbs-up.

The ground around them shook, and a couple of dozen large metallic worms climb out from their burrows.

"Great, test dummies." Coop grinned, firing up the robot.

"Ugh, is there something else that can go wrong today?" Kiva groaned. The moment she said that, the ground shook again and another worm, larger than any others burst from the ground. The other three looked at her. "What?"

"Something bad always happens when you say that." Jamie said.

"Never tempt fate." Naruto quipped. "Third rule of General Shinobi Behavior."

"There are rules?"

"Yeah. They're mostly written for Academy Students and new Gennin."

"What are the first two?"

"Rule No. 1: Whatever the hell happens is exactly what you were planning. Rule No. 2: Stay away from green spandex at any time." He got incredulous looks from the three. "It makes sense in context." He shrugged, slapping the back of Coop's head. "Eyes on the enemy at all times, recruit."

"Right. Now buttons, buttons… I'm guessing… yeah!" He slammed a random button, launching a pair of rockets from the chest plate of the robot. The rockets impacted the giant worm, making it screech, before setting its eyes on Megas.

"I think you just made it mad." Jamie muttered when the worm charged a light bolt of energy at them, hitting the robot, and scrambling the servos inside.

"Sonar and radar are jammed." Kiva said, looking at her mid-air screen, typing something. "And the targeting system's off." Coop mashed three buttons and gripped the wheel. Megas flew at the giant worm, cocking its fist back, as Coop prepared a rocket punch. The worm however bended out of the way, allowing Megas to fly over its head. The metallic worm then wrapped its tail around Megas' leg, launching it into some ruins. The robot struggled to get up, but several shocks paralyzed it, freezing its movements and shorting the targeting system completely.

"There are some unknown objects near the power core. The core itself is becoming unstable. We need to manually stabilize it. Is there an access hatch back here?"

"Yeah, I put it behind my seat." Kiva nodded and a blue bar appeared on the windshield.

"That's the core stabilization level. If you use any rockets or heavy attacks the level will drop. If it dropps too much before we stabilize the core, you'll blow us, the ring and a few of the closest stars up."

"Right. Rockets bad. I got ya."

"Come on, Naruto, let's fix this."

"You got a weapon back here by any chance?"

"There's one behind the seat." Naruto reached behind and pulled a bat.

"When I said 'weapon' I meant something sharp. And possibly pointy." He deadpanned.

"Hey, you want a rolling pin?"

"I don't know, I've seen how deadly rolling pins can be…"

"Naruto, come on!" Kiva yanked him, pulling him along through the hatch.

"Really dark in here." Naruto commented, looking around the dark corridor. Kiva nodded and a small stream of light shot out of her shoulder.

"Standard issue flashlight." She said when Naruto looked at her. He just shook his head, raising his hand. A bright, blue light appeared, bathing the surrounding area in its glow.

"Basic energy manipulation." He said, smirking at her pout.

"The core's that way." She pointed to a corridor. Naruto nodded and motioned for her to go first, testing the balance of the bat in his right hand.

After what felt like a mile or so of corridors and endless turns, they came to a brightly lit special room. Naruto extinguished the light from his hand, looking around. Kiva tried to rush over to the source of the light, the large beam of energy in the middle of the room, but Naruto stopped her, pointing to an end of a tail of a metal worm, identical to the ones outside. Kiva nodded and Naruto stepped first, standing on the tail, grabbing the head of the worm when it started trashing. He grabbed the other end of the snake-like robot with his other hand, ripping it apart in a shower of sparks and wires. He motioned to Kiva to follow him, creeping quietly through the room, silently eliminating the other worms they found on the way.

When they got to the core Naruto nodded to Kiva, allowing her to go stabilize it, while keeping watch on the surroundings. Before Kiva could do much of anything, a wire wrapped around Naruto's ankle, yanking him up to the air. He looked towards his assailant.

"Yeah. Another worm." The worm trashed him around, screeching.

"There's something different about this one." The robot looked larger than the others with different patterns on its back.

"Really now?" Naruto grunted, glaring at the worm. "Anything else you want to tell me."

"Hey, don't be a …"

"Smartass. Yeow!" The robot slammed him into the wall. "The word you're looking for is smartass." He got another slam for his trouble. "Stop that. Seriously." The robot ignored him, throwing him on the floor. "What the hell are you looking at?" He growled to Kiva. "Fix the damn thing."

"Right." She snapped out of her trance, turning back to the core.

Naruto grabbed the bat from the floor where he dropped it, swinging it at the robot. "Come on you bucket of bolts, let's dance." He jumped over the tail before ducking under a swipe. "Anything yet?"

"I'm still working on it." Kiva shouted, frowning at the core, wires in her hands. "Give me a few more minutes."

"Right." Naruto grumbled, back flipping another swipe from the robot. "Easy for you to say." The robot stood on its tail, launching a round metallic object from its lower body at Naruto. Naruto dodged the flying piece of metal, glancing at it as it flew over Kiva's head.

"What was that?" She asked him, not taking her eyes of the wires.

"I'm starting to think this is the mother. And that would've been an egg. It shot an egg at me." He jumped at the head of the mother worm, jamming the bat in its mouth. "I have had just about enough of you." He yanked the bat upwards, throwing the worm's balance off. "Man I wish this was a sword." He then hit the robot on the head before it could recover.

"It's done." Kiva called to Naruto, who was struggling with the thrashing robot. "It just needs a jump start."

"How about this?" He threw the robot at the core, shaking it and making it start up, and frying the robot.

"Yes, I guess that could work." Kiva deadpanned. "Are you alright?" She asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was it back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole staring into space thing you did a while back." Kiva pointed to one of the shiny metallic walls. Naruto looked to the wall only to see a shirtless image staring back at him. "When the hell did this happen?" He scratched the back of his head making kiva giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Since the cartoon pretty much has no continuity whatsoever, neither will this fic. Except maybe if I can't fit an episode in one chapter. So, we're off to the next one.**

Naruto walked up to Coop's garage after coming back from work one day, coming to a conversation between Jamie, who was sitting on the front seat with his feet over the door, reading a comic, and Kiva, who was fixing something on the back seat, about some planet or something Coop was under the hood, chuckling to himself as he listened to them.

"So, what's this about?" He sat next to Kiva.

"Jamie wants to know if I can take him to the planet of the Space Amazons."

"Space Amazons?" Naruto deadpanned. "What the hell do you think this is, a comic book?" Jamie looked at him over the covers of his comic, which was aptly titled 'Planet of the Space Amazons'.

"Whatever man. All I'm saying is that it _might_ be real. And we have just the giant robot from the future to check." He tapped the car's door affectionately.

"And why would you even think Kiva'd know? She's from the future, not outer space."

"That's what I told him." Kiva added.

"Well, the car's done." Coop sat in the driver seat, making the vehicle sway a bit. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Hey there." A male voice sounded from in front of them. The four looked up and saw a floating head with small arms and legs.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered.

"I'm sure you already know this, but my name is Magnanimous."

"That's a floating head."

"Chairman of the Intergalactic Robot Fighting Tournament."

"A floating head with little arms and legs coming out of it."

"Are you done, pal?" Magnanimous's eyebrow twitched.

"Not yet." Naruto stared at the head for a few moments before nodding. "Ok, I'm done. Go ahead."

"Now, as I was saying, I came here to invite you and your robot to be the first Earthling combatants in my tournament."

"Yeah, sure. We're in." Jamie stated from the front seat.

"Jamie, don't you think Coop can make the decision for himself?"

"Coop? No way."

"Did I mention the champion gets a championship belt?"

"Belt?" Coop's eyes lit up.

"Namely this one." A holographic image appeared in front of them.

"Coop, you don't need the belt." Kiva tried to persuade him.

"But it matches Megas's paintjob." Cop was already imagining the belt on his robot. "Alright, I'm in."

"Excellent. Meet at these coordinates." Magnanimous sent a set of Numbers to Coop's computer and flew away. Coop looked at the Computer for a moment before shrugging and revving up the engine.

"Naruto say something." Kiva turned to him.

"This should be fun." Naruto had a small grin on his face as the robot flew off from the planet's atmosphere.

"Naruto!"

"Oh relax Red. A robot tournament's bound to have a junkyard." Kiva's face betrayed her interest. "You'll probably find something you need there.

"Megas does need some spare parts." She relented. "Alright, let's go."

"Awesome! But we're already there." Coop grinned. "I think." A giant satellite was in front of him, with big neon letters writing 'Intergalactic Robot Fighting Tournament'.

"Yes, Coop. We're here." Naruto sighed. "C'mon, land the thing."

The big floating head met them at the landing pad, several other human-sized robots standing around there.

"Hey there."

"Look, its Magneronius."

"Nah man, his name's Magnoramus."

"Magnabobulus?"

"Megatubulus?"

"I hate Earthlings." Magnanimous groaned. "Alright, that's enough. You're fighting first. Your friends can watch on the stands." He snapped his fingers and two robots came up. "These two will lead the redhead to the junkyard. You can take whatever you want from there." Kiva nodded in thanks while Naruto and Jamie went to the stands.

"You know what, I'll meet you there." Jamie turned right and went to the bookie. He pulled out a half-eaten french-fry, button, lint and two silver dollars and slammed them on the counter. "Put it all on the new guy." The alien bookie flicked the two dollars away but kept the rest.

A couple of fights later, which Coop easily won, Jamie was now pushing three new bags full of alien money back to the bookie.

"Wait up." Naruto opened one of the bags and took out a handful. "You can bet the rest."

"Hey, that's my money."

"Oh shut up." Naruto swatted his friend on the back of the head. "I'm heading to the bar. It's been a while since I had some liquor. Which way?" He asked the alien at the counter, who pointed to the left. "Thanks."

About an hour, and several drinks later, Naruto felt a metallic hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to come with us now." There were five robots behind him.

"And if I don't?" The lead robot showed him a vid of Coop loosing and Jamie and Kiva in a cage suspended above a swirling black hole in space. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

The five robots led him to the cage, while overhead Coop was shown taking the hits of other robots on purpose, and locked inside with the other two.

"Great job, guys." He gave them a thumbs up.

"Oh shut up." Kiva growled, speaking into her arm.

"Coop man, you gotta loose." Jamie grabbed her arm, yelling into it.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?" One of the robots Coop was fighting cut a rope supporting a giant screen which fell on him, shattering him to pieces.

"Winning." Naruto stated. "Nice job."

"Sorry."

"Gah you stupid Earthling, you're gonna pay for that." Magnanimous pressed a button and the cord that held the café suspended snapped, releasing it to plummet into the dark abyss.

"Time to go." Naruto kicked open the door, ignoring the stabbing pain from the electricity that was running through it, and threw Jamie to one of the rafters that were holding the swirl of doom. "Your turn." He turned to Kiva.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." He shook his head and picked her up. "Hey, you let me go!" He threw her to the same rafter as Jamie. He then jumped after her, just barely missing the edge of the beam. He grabbed one of the two lower rings, just barely holding on.

"Well, this sucks." A strong female hand grabbed him, and Kiva, with no help whatsoever from a cowering Jamie, pulled him up. He smiled at her before she slapped him.

"Don't do that again you… you… you…"

"Jackass?" Naruto supplied, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah." She gave him a small peck on the lips. "You jackass." He grinned and kissed her.

"Um, guys. That's great and all, but NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Jamie yelled, causing both to glare at him.

Megas was sent flying into the rafter they were standing on, sending them over the edge and onto the robot.

"Hey guys, nice of you to drop by. Get in." The three got into the robot. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Nothing much." Naruto shrugged, putting his hand on Kiva's behind the seats.

"What do you mean 'nothing much'? All that money!" Jamie wept at the loss. "And alien babes." He cried again, alternating between 'money' and 'alien babes' in regular intervals. "Oh, and those two are apparently a couple now." He motioned to the back seat, snapping to normal.

"Awesome." Coop gave them a thumbs up. "Can I go and win now?"

"Only if you can beat… The Sonic Abominator!" A robot version of what they guessed would be Magnanimous's body if he had one was there, with Magnanimous as the actual head of the thing. "Groovy." He put sunglasses on.

"What the hell is that thing?" A sonic wave hit Megas, disrupting some of its signals for a moment.

"Hey, he chipped my paint!" Coop yelled. "Oh it is on!"

"Coop, you're not gonna."

"Sorry Jamie, but I have no choice."

"Yeah, but no one deserves that. Not even Magna… Magni… Mamo… whatever his name is."

"He started it!" Coop pressed a button titled 'The Jammer'.

"What? I never installed anything called the Jammer." Kiva stated, bewildered. Coop crossed his arms over his chest as his seat lowered into the robot. Jamie gave two sets of ear plugs to Naruto and Kiva.

Megas's chest opened to show Coop, along with a mic, very, very big speakers and a disco ball. And then the blond started singing. Badly.

The waves from the horrible sound were so intense that they managed to separate Magnanimous from his mech, making him cry out in pain before he actually realized it didn't hurt at all. Magnanimous was hurled into the black swirl of doom, which Naruto found out was called a Quantum Singularity, now that anybody actually cared about that, and Coop grabbed the championship belt, destroying the satellite in the process. All in all, a good outcome.

"Awesome."

"Now, for the planet of the Space Amazons." Naruto face palmed when Coop actually got them there.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
